


Destinados

by CoffeeHere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeHere/pseuds/CoffeeHere
Summary: Nadie escapa del encanto que el destino impone.





	Destinados

**Author's Note:**

> M/M  
> Draco y Harry  
> Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto #27: "Los colores del arcoíris" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".  
> Yo recibí el celeste, color de la magia y el arte.  
> Conteo de palabras: 154.  
> Algo pequeño y poderoso en su medida.

_Nadie escapa del encanto que el destino impone._

Y ellos terminaron, pero esto era tan solo un decir, porque él sabía que estaban consignados a encontrarse: su amor era esplendoroso, sublime y mayestático. Así como el albor era el primer paso para el irremediable final.

Sus caminos estaban predestinados, se toparían tarde o temprano. En un pensamiento de Draco, en el sueño de Harry o en el verso de un hechizo. Un hechizo que recitado como poema desencadenaría toda clase de emociones en sus cuerpos que, domados por la magia, actuarían sin ser conscientes de que lo físico era tan sólo terrenal; que ellos estaban atados por el arte de un destino irrefrenable.

Y sin buscarse se encontraron, en la brisa de una cálida mañana en Agosto, porque para ellos la magia era solo el aire que respiraban.

_Luego de la guerra, Draco había comprendido. Que la magia no es lo que nos separa del otro, sino lo que los mantiene unidos._


End file.
